


Is It 'Cause His Arm's Stuck?

by Countess_Dorkula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Eren and Mikasa's second child is bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It 'Cause His Arm's Stuck?

“Armin?”

“Yeah, Carla, that’s his name.”

Gray eyes looked upon the newborn in awe. Mikasa smiled at her daughter as she patted the little girl’s head. Mikasa patted the bed, giving Carla permission to make her way on it with her mother. The little girl was hands and knees next to her mother. She stared at her newborn brother.

“Is his name Armin ‘cause his arms are stuck in the blankets?”

Eren laughed, a smile staying on his face. “He’s named after a friend.” He felt a bit of sadness rush over him. It was still strange to think of Armin being gone; it had been years, though, and it was time to stop dwelling on the past.

“Like I’m named after Grandma?”

“Exactly like that!” He exclaimed and nodded while ruffling her hair. Mikasa smiled as well, watching her husband and daughter. She loved her family. Her attention drifted down to her sleeping son. He mostly resembled her and she was a little happy about this being that Carla was practically a splitting image of Eren. Still, something seemed odd as she stared down at the little being in her arms. She almost could swear she felt a hand on her shoulder and she felt that Armin would be in peace as well, glad that his friends had found happiness at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this, but I couldn't resist. There was a post going around with the two birds flying over the wall and Armin looking at them and it being hypothesized that only Eren and Mikasa will make it out of the wall, and yeah. (And which if it is what it means, could mean Isayama approved it because he's working pretty closely with the animation team it seems.) I don't want to think about that, but I still couldn't help but writing it.


End file.
